


Hallow's Eve Celebration

by Salticbae



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other, builderoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salticbae/pseuds/Salticbae
Summary: The builder had learned about a beautiful little celebration from Bonanzo known as Hollow's Eve. After learning about it, they're eager to get it started.This is some pure Halloween fluff. Nothing too exciting but just something small piece.





	Hallow's Eve Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start posting some Builderoth fanfics on here, this is just going to be one of many. I might make a part two of this that's NSFW, but for now, I need to get ready for the Halloween celebration myself. I hope all of you enjoy it!

It had only been about a week since the second Harvest festival had happened, and already it was time for a new kind of celebration. It started with Bonanzo explaining some history behind Furrowfield when he brought up a celebration involving sweeties. There was a tradition of dressing up in monster costumes and going around door to door and receiving the free candy. It initially had begun with the Fat Rats and Bodkin Archers wanting to partake in a festival, so the villagers opted for something, so nobody knew who was a monster and who wasn’t.

After the builder brought up the tradition with Captain White Bones, he agreed it would be fun even if the initial reason for dressing up weren’t needed. So, instead of having everyone dress up like monsters, they opted that everyone just dressed however they wished in fun costumes. Hence, the beginning of Hollow’s Eve festival began.

Lilian was happily making as many sweeties as humanly possible with all the sugar cane that was collected, while everyone else ran around trying to assemble a costume, or asking the builder for help with details that were a bit too complex. The builder had been more than happy to help everyone for the entire week, and soon, the day was befalling them, and the builder finally noticed something they hadn’t before. They didn’t have a costume, nor did Malroth.

“Mal.” The builder called out as they walked into the shared house, and the sharp eyes boy turned around to see their builder, smiling happily but also looking a bit concerned. Malroth immediately stood up and looked over them, seeing if they had any injuries as the builder assured them they were alright.

“Then why do you look like you just lost one of the puppies…you didn’t lose any of the puppies, right?” Malroth asked, already going for his hammer to beat up any monsters that dared hurt any of the animals the builder so carefully raised on their isle. The builder just laughed, putting a hand over his and having him place down the hammer.

“It’s nothing like that; I was just wondering what you’d be doing for Hollow’s Eve? Any costume you want to make?” The builder asked, progressively getting faster in their speech, “I haven’t decided yet, and it’s tomorrow, and I just don’t know what to do.” By the time the builder finished their confession, they were just spitting out words rapid-fire. Malroth just stood there, slightly worried as the builder usually didn’t get overly flustered about things.

“I was planning to…well, it’s kind of weird since the villagers haven’t seen me like it yet, but I was planning on just showing up with my wings and horns out, maybe the tail.” Malroth finally said, and the builder lit up as they finally realized precisely what they were going to be. 

“Malroth, I know what we’re going to do…if you don’t mind dressing up alongside me.” The builder was overly enthusiastic now, and Malroth was only slightly confused as he nodded along. Typically when the builder got like this, it was best to follow alongside them and see where it goes.

As soon as the builder got confirmation from Malroth and they began explaining what they were planning on doing. The more the builder spoke, the more excited Malroth got at the entire idea. Soon they both set out to begin working on the costumes.

When the next day finally arrived, the entire isle was bustling in excitement. The kids were already wanting to go door to door while the villagers finished putting up all the decorations. Of course, the Builder and Malroth had one-upped everyone with their decorations (the builder was grateful that Malroth wasn’t disgusted by the sheddings they found while on Malhalla). The entire front and back of the house were decorated head to toe in spooky decorations, the pathway being sanguine sand and large talons sprouting from the ground. It looked like an actual horror house.

The builder began spray painting Malroth’s scales with black body paint while he stood there, not interested in this part of the costume at all. He had agreed to it, sure, but the feeling of cold paint spraying against him was just plain annoying. The laughing of the builder was enough to keep him quiet.

Once Malroth’s costume was done, the builder ran out of the room and threw on their outfit, walking out and seeing what Malroth thought of it. Sure he had helped them make it, but the builder still wanted confirmation before they headed out.

The builder’s costume consisted of an armor that they had once seen in a storybook of celestial beings. It had red and gray feather-like pieces on a cloak and almost skirt-like piece with yellow leggings and a black undershirt. Two fluffy wings poked out of their back that was securely strapped underneath, so to anyone seeing, it just looked like the builder had sprouted some wings.

Malroth, on the other hand, had his enormous dragon-like wings that were now colored black. His horns sprouting out of his hair that for once was being worn down. A circlet with a ruby in the middle landed on his forehead. He had absolute no shirt on but some necklaces that went with her standard fanged necklace and some metal wrist braces. He wore puffy black bands that led down to armored boots.

The builder and Malroth both thought the other looked stunning, and they just stared for a while before a knock was at the door. The builder stopped their trance and walked over to the door, revealing Lulu with her pink hair braided and a crown on top of her head. She had dressed herself as a queen, something that was surely befitting of her. She looked the builder up and down then turned to see Malroth, and she had a cheeky smile on her face.

“Oh, couple costumes. You ready to head out?” She asked, and the builder blushed at the couple costumes bit before they nodded and then stopped.

“Wait, aren’t the adults supposed to be handing out the candy?” The builder asked, and it was now Lulu’s turn to blush while Malroth laughed in the background at the statement. The builder meant no harm by it, but if all the adults were out and about, then there was nobody home to hand out the candy. It wouldn’t make for a good Hollow’s Eve if that happened.

“Well, we’re different. We need to keep an eye out for any trouble. The isle may be nice and lit up, but I don’t trust it for a second that nothing will attack.” Lulu tried to justify, and the builder glanced over at malroth, questioning before he just shrugged. The builder was confident he’d rather be out and about, causing some havoc, than handing out candy to a couple of ids.

“Alright, we’re in. Let me just put a bowl of candy out on a table, and we’ll meet you over at the gardens.” The builder said as it was the closest area to their home that they built in between some towering mountains. Lulu seemed to accept this and left. After the candy was set up with a giant fat rat sign telling them 'Only take one!' they headed out to the gardens.

Once there, the builder was amazed to see everyone dressed up and running about, being cheery, and whatnot. It was a sight to behold, all the different costumes. Lulu looked proud as she sat at one of the outdoor seats of the restaurant and waved Malroth and the builder over.

“Your costumes look amazing, love the wings,” Lulu commented as she popped a sweetie in her mouth (no doubt one she had just taken form Lilian). Malroth smirked as he then went to move his wings a bit, causing a small gust of wind, and Lulu’s eyes went wide as she saw the snake tail moving now.

“Wait…are those real?” She asked, and a few other people in the gardens stopped too see what the buzz was. The builder and Malroth just shared a look as the builder took over the explanation part. Neither of them knew the exact physics portion or how it was possible without pain, but it was a kind of decent development.

“Well, you see after Malhalla, we discovered that Malroth could mutate his body into his…more godlike form. He can’t go all the way, but he can become a hybrid of his monster self and human self now.” The builder explained, and Lulu looked almost impressed if she hadn’t been irked.

“When were you planning on telling me this?” Lulu snapped, and the builder just laughed as Malroth took to the stage.

“We technically didn’t have to, but since it’s Hollow’s Eve, the builder thought it would be a fun idea to go as demon and angel, so we went for it.” Malroth said, before smirking, “Why, are you jealous that I can fly now?” He teased, and she just scowled and looked over at the builder.

“If you can fly, then why are you always clinging onto the builder when they use the paraglider?” She asked, and Malroth blushed a bit, not knowing why. Probably because his view from there was top-notch, and he could relax and enjoy it without having to work on flying. Not to mention, he was sort of lying. They hadn’t figured out how to get him to fly since it’s not an easy task to just…learn it. The builder concluded his wings were, without a doubt, strong enough; it was just a technique now.

“It’s more fun.” The builder said with a giant smirk before looking between their two friends, “Now shall we get this party started. I can’t wait to see what’s going on over in the Sands.” The builder said, and this finally got them going.

The entire night was spent hitting up every single location on their map, and a lot of teasing one another. Of course, most people were shocked about the whole wing development for Malroth, but Lulu had taken charge of explaining it was none of their business why he could do it.

With the sun completely diminished, the trio decided to say their goodbyes and Malroth and the builder headed home. The builder let out a sigh as they walked back inside their house, taking off the cloak they had and dropping it off at the couch before turning to see Malroth just standing there.

“Need something?” The builder asked, and Malroth just hummed as he walked over, grabbing their wast and spinning them around, so they were face to face.

“Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun.” Malroth said with a toothy grin, and the builder just smiled, cupping his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss.

“I did too, thanks for going along with my costume plans.” The builder chuckled, and Malroth grinned as he went in for another kiss, almost leaving the builder breathless that they had found someone as amazing as Malroth to be theirs.

“Mhm, better than what I was going to do anyway. Now how about I help you out of this costume, you look a bit hot.” Malroth said, and the builder blushed before quirking an eyebrow at his cheesy pick-up line before opting to agree with him.

“You look a bit chilly yourself; I guess I could always help warm you up since I’m so damn hot.” The builder easily flirted back, and Malroth quickly stopped them up and happily headed off to their bedroom to enjoy the rest of the fabulous holiday.


End file.
